The Rain
by Vamay
Summary: The rain poured down in sheets, and that only made her remember. Made her mad with remembrence of... that. But when he steps into her life, Annie feels as if she finally has something to hold onto. A request from Penelope Wendy Bing. :D


**A/N: So here is a story about AnniexFinnick after she gets back from her games. I got this request from Penelope Wendy Bing. Cheers to her! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! Btw, Luke is her district partner, I don't know if he actually has a name in the books....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this!!!! Susan Collins owns the story, and Mark Callanan owns the poem. (Sorry, I am NOT a poet :'/) **

* * *

_It stopped raining yesterday,_

_But I won't go outside,_

_I tried and gotten wet before,_

_And I'm terrified._

I sat inside of my new house. I want to feel the wind in my hair, and the rain on my face, but as I watch the storm outside I can't make my muscles move. The waves lap over the rocks in the harbor. I can't remember the last time I was there, maybe before the... the... I turn around and I am thankful for this visitor. For it is them, who have saved me from myself. I stare into his sea green eyes, he has sadness in them. I don't know where it comes from, but just seeing this boy like this makes new tears spring to my eyes. I have to rock back in my chair to cover up the noise of my sobs, why aren't I strong anymore? Before, I used to be able to hold myself together, but now, emotion ruled out everything.

I look up from my knees and watch this boy's face again. The corners of his mouth perk up in a bright smile that almost makes me believe the sun is out again.

_The sun is shining_

_And I went for a walk_

I feel his strong arms hold me like a small child. I think I should be scared, even mortified but his presence is too warm. I need him. Maybe I'm needed too. He rests his forehead on my shoulder and I memorize the rhythm of his breathing as his shoulders shake. Is he scared too? I have no idea who he is, but I feel something deep down inside, like this is someone to trust.

Like I trusted Luke in the...the...

_And then it rained and suddenly_

_It became too cold to talk_

Tears came again with the force of the storm outside. The room is spinning and my mind is sucking me back into that place. That place of darkness. That place where Luke is. Colors swim across my eyes and I can barely see the boy stroking my hair and telling me something in soft spoken words.

"It's over Annie. You're safe with me," he says to me. The room felt icy and I shivered at the promise. How could he be so sure? A drip of rain water falls from his bronze hair, making me fly back. I couldn't breathe. It was all coming back, the rain, the night. Luke.

I fell to my knees and could hear the sheer crack as they hit the floor. I screamed for him to go away. He was bringing back too many memories, too many bad times of grief. I didn't want to return to that world. I wanted to run, far, far away. But these walls are closing me in. Trapping me with this boy. I couldn't look at him, but I could tell he was broken. But I can't say he doesn't deserve it. He is causing too much pain.

I feel my head hit the floor. The colorful dots were scatter across my vision again. Spinning and flaoting around, just taunting me to give in to their power. But I had nothing left, so I gave up. I feel the boy's arm holding my head close to his chest. I can hear the thud of his heart, and wondered briefly if it was breaking. Why did he care so much? I could hear him telling me lovely things. But it was all a lie. A guiltless twisted lie. He would whisper things about me and him. How we were happy, how things could be good again. How could he lead me on like this? Even if he did care for me the way he is telling me, why would he shatter me like this.

My heart is twisting in all directions, but all I want is to get out. To get away from all these people who say they need me to get better, these people telling me they love me. I don't deserve their pity. I just want them to take my pain away. Let me go to where Luke and all those other innocent people go. Where I can feel sane again, where light is everywhere.

I give up. I let insanity take over my very being. Nothing is around me. I don't hear the boy's heart or his meaningful stories of happiness. I just sit alone in a world of emptiness. Where no one can hurt me, and where I can't return the favor.

I watch with wide eyes as the world opens up to me. The grass beneath my feet is a lush green and the vast skies above me, a bright blue. Twilight stars appear over the ocean, with the setting sun playing off its glass surface. I breathe in the sweet air and finally feel at peace again.

_Tomorrow's looking brighter_

_So I might try again_

I follow the narrow path that leads to the water. My bare feet never hit a sharp rock and then I slip onto the beach. My hands fall into the salty water that make streaks across my face. I laugh for the first time in forever. I fall over back onto my heels and watch the sun dip deeper into the ocean. A light tap falls upon my shoulder and I turn around breathless, to take in his face. His happy, blissful face. I can't help but smile as I stare into Luke's blue eyes. They glitter just like they did before he was... was...

I don't dare dwell on the past. Now, is just too important. I jump into Luke's arms and feel his own wrap around me. Like they did back in the... the...

I pull away and look back into those bright eyes. They shine, and smile back at me. He gives a stiff laugh and pulls my hair behind my ear. My eyes grow wide, this isn't my paradise, my mind has brought me back to that place. That place where-

"Annie, I-" Luke stammers, but he's cut off. Like he was all those months ago. I watch horrified as my body won't move. His grip becomes loose, and his skin is like ice over mine. All I can do is close my eyes so I can't look at my best friend's death. The thud of his head hitting the loose sand makes me body flinch. I open my eyes again to stare into the grey eyes of District Two. His muscular body tenses, and his mouth twitches up into a wicked smile.

Before I can react, like I had done before. A gold trident pierces through the insides of his body. He falls to the ground and reveals the long stem of the weapon. My breathe catches as the boy from home appears in front of me. His face having the same sad expression it always had in every memory I ever had of him.

I can't keep my balance as my legs wobble, and I fall into the sand. Why is he in my... my Games? The word burns in my throat and reacts through every nerve in my body. I give an uncomfortable flinch as he takes me in his strong arms. He plants a light kiss on my hair and rubs my back silently as I sob. I cry for Luke, and I cry for every person who ever knew him. Because I could have saved him, if only I had been fast enough, or less scared then maybe... _Be grateful child. You are alive because of that boy's sacrifice. Be glad, he would want that_. Mag's words burn at the back of my mind.

Once my tears come farther apart I look into this boy's eyes. They're are the color of the ocean back home, I watch them as they swim across the whites of his eyes. As if they had a life of their own. I try to smile but it won't come. All I can do is feel the boy's warmth and live in it. "Why?" I finally get the courage to ask. My voice is horse, but he smiles. One of those genuine smiles that never seem to come any more.

"Because Annie," he says in a clear voice. He could have been singing and I wouldn't know the difference, his voice makes me feel as much warmth as the setting sun does now. "You are my Annie, and that's the way it is always going to be. I have loved you ever since we were small. I know the place you went to makes you forget the happy things in life, but I remember. I remember everything about you. You are the sun of my life, you are my everything. I want you to remember Annie. Please."

I shake my head and he grimaces as the small waves lap over the white sand just as the moon makes its first appearance of the night. Stars dance across the night sky and I lean against his chest and take in their beauty. Why can't I just be like them? Free, and out of reach from all the harms of this cruel world. I star streaks across the sky and the boy whispers in my ear.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" He says in a voice that sounded more like a lullaby. I nodded and closed my eyes as I wondered about my wish. If a star could give you anything you desired, I could live in this moment forever. I could have Luke back. I could _go_ back. Back to that time of happiness that he keeps talking about. I want it so bad, it almost hurts.

"I want to go back to that place you talk about. With you and me. I want to learn how to love you, you are so kind, and I think, maybe, I need you,"I say to him and turn myself to look into his eyes. A tear rolls down his cheek but he smiles. I wipe it away and he holds on to my hand. His skin is warm and smooth under mine. He gets to his feet and holds my hand.

"Then let's take the first steps," he says. I hold onto his arm as the sand threatens to knock me over. But his grib on me is firm, and as we walk towards the water, I stare into the night sky and watch the stars fly across the midnight sky. But as we touch the cold ocean water this world fades.

But I'm still here. I open my eyes to the grey walls of my house. The rain pounds against the windows and comes down in buckets. Deep in the house I hear the tea kettle whistle and the breathing of someone nearby. I look up to see I'm resting against that boy. The boy who lives in a happy world, and who wants to bring me with him. That... I smile as the memories rush back. The days at school, training, walks on the rocky beach of District Four.

His eyes are closed but he smiles as touch I his rough cheek.

_And a sunny day might come my way_

_And I'll forget the rain_

"I love you, Finnick."

* * *

**A/N: So... How did you like it? I think this is about the darkest thing I have ever written. I feel so sorry for Finnick :'/ And Annie of course. **

**Remember to review please! :)**


End file.
